Diamonds Are Forever but What About Love?
by HJS23
Summary: Takes place after Brooke's beach party in 3x02. Nathan tells Haley that he doesn't know when he'll be ready for them again, but does he mean it? And will Haley wait around for him?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for us again, or if I'll ever be ready for us at all," Nathan declared with the most serious expression on his face.

"Nathan don't say that." Haley pleaded.

"I don't want to be mean, but it's what I have to do."

"What do you want from me exactly?" she asked

Nathan looked down at the sand beneath him. "I want you to find someone else and move on, forget about me, and forget about us"

His words stung, as if a bee had just stung her and she could see its stinger getting deeper into her skin causing pain.

Nathan glanced at her once more before turning around and walking away, leaving a teary eyed Haley standing all alone on the beach, taken back by her husband's words.

Haley got up from bed. It had now been exactly two week and three days since Brooke's beach party, the night Nathan told her to move on. It still hurt her every time she thought about it.

"Move on?" she thought while lying in bed wishing that her could just go to sleep forever.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" just the thought of him not loving her anymore made her want to throw up and die. She was insanely in love with him and now he was telling her to move on.

"Wake up, Haley James Scott!" Brooke yelled as she stormed into the bedroom for the sixth time this morning.

"Brooke, school is done, it's still early, can I not just sleep?"

Haley loved her roommate, they had become such great friend, actually they had become best friends, but Brooke was so annoying sometimes. Haley would pick living with Nathan any day.

"It's a beautiful day!" Brooke declared while opening the blinds up high so the sunlight would blind Haley.

"I can see that" Haley rolled her eyes not caring for the sun or for the glorious day

"You are NOT going to stay in bed all day, Haley James Scott!"

"Don't you mean Haley James soon to be ex Scott?" Haley asked throwing the covers over her head

Brooke suddenly felt extremely bad for Haley. "Listen buddy, I know this whole situation with you and Nathan sucks and I hate that you're going through this but I'm not going to allow my stunning roommate to stay in bed all day sulking over some guy"

Haley popped her head from under the covers when she heard the phrase SOME GUY. "Some guy, Brooke? That guy is my husband"

Brooke could see the pain in Haley's eyes as Haley turned her back not wanting to show the tears that had fallen.

Brooke knew immediately that Haley was tearing up; she heard the crack in her voice when she said the word husband. Brooke wanted to help Haley so much but she didn't know what more she could do.

"Honey, why don't we go to the beach? Just us girls, I'll call Peyton and we'll just go and enjoy the day, then we can come back and watch girlie movies and pig out" Brooke's excitement began to raise, she loved having those days where she could just pig out on anything she wanted.

"I really don't feel like it Brooke, but thanks for asking" Haley turned back to her side, shutting her eyes

"Fine then, I won't ask, I'll demand. You're coming to the beach whether you like it or not or else I promise you I'll stay in this room with you and sing the whole entire day, and Haley James Scott you DO NOT want to hear me sing!" Brooke eyes were infuriated

Haley looked at her friend. She couldn't help but laugh at how serious Brooke looked.

Brooke noticed the smile, "Fine then, the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town"

Haley smiled as she was clearly not bothered by the singing. That just made Brooke even madder but Brooke knew if there was one thing that Haley hated the most, it was when she talked about her and Lucas' sex life.

"Brooke and Lucas go up and down, up and down, up and down, Brooke and Lucas go up and down, all night long," Brooke grinned as she was very proud of her new song.

"That's disgusting! I don't want to know about you and Lucas and you just totally ruined that song for kids, thank you very much"

"Oh well, it's not your going to be having any, any time soon" Brooke stuck out her tongue

Haley shot her a deadly look.

Brooke shrugged it off and continued with her song, "Brooke and Lucas go up and do-"

"Okay! I'll go, just stop singing about you and my best friend!" Haley threw her hands in the air feeling completely defeated

"Yay" Brooke clapped at her amazing work. She amazed herself all the time at how she got everything she wanted

"Wear your black bikini, it looks hot on you!" Brooke shouted as she walked out of the bedroom

Haley watched her friend leave in disbelief. Not only was she forcing her to go down the beach but she was even telling her what to wear? This was going to be a very long summer, Haley thought; even longer if Nathan continued to be the stubborn boy he was being.

"Who am I kidding?" she thought. "Of course he's going to be stubborn, he's a Scott man!" Haley pulled herself together preparing herself for the most dreadful day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke, Haley and Peyton lay on the beach, feeling the warm sun on their skin. The sky was clear and the waves were calm.

The girls sipped on their cokes as they watched guys playing football, people in the water playing and others just enjoy the day under the umbrellas with their families.

A middle aged man walked over to them and took off his sun glasses winking at each of them. "You girls single?" he asked with a grin

"You're old enough to be our father" Brooke stated completely disgusted

"Actually I think my father may be younger" shot back Haley.

Peyton laughed at her two friends as the man quickly walked away not wanting people to hear him getting rejected.

"That's too gross," Peyton giggled out as the girls joined in on the laughing

They're laughs were cut off when a football fell right at them, causing sand to splatter on them and Brooke's coke to splatter on her

"You stupid jerks!" Brooke yelled

"Wait, is that Lucas?" Haley asked trying to get a better look

Peyton looked into the distance noticing the familiar faces. Not only was Lucas there but Nathan was with him too.

"Pretty girl, I'm so sorry, Tim didn't realize it was you," Lucas met his girlfriend's eyes as he walked over to her and greeted her with a hug and kiss

"Hi boyfriend," Brooke greeted him back completely forgetting the incident that had just taken place.

"What are you girls doing here? You never told me you were coming to the beach" Lucas looked over at Haley and smiled

"Yea well your girlfriend dragged me out of bed this morning to come here" Haley told him, returning the smile

Nathan stood there feeling very uncomfortable. It had been months since he had seen that much of Haley's flesh. He missed it, her body, how hot she looked in pretty much everything she wore and her perfect silky smooth skin.

Peyton noticed the look Nathan was giving to Haley, they were both uncomfortable.

"Let's go in the water, Hales" Peyton suggested pulling her friend away with her so that she could finally breathe again

Haley smiled as she and Peyton walked towards the water, "Thanks so much, I thought my heart was going to drop"

As the girls walked away, Nathan turned watching his wife walk out of his sight. He hated that she was so hot and that so many guys would be staring at her.

Haley looked so hot to him. She filled that black bikini so perfectly. He loved how his jersey number tattoo was shown to the world; making it known that she was his, but yet not any more. He also loved the cute shinny stone that hang from her belly button. She and Brooke had gotten their belly buttons pierced the night Nathan told Haley to move on.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer," Brooke stated as Nathan turned to face her.

"Better yet, why don't you just stop being a jerk and go back to her so that you can look at her like that whenever you want" Brooke smiled, "See, win win situation"

Nathan wished things were that easy. He would love just to grab Haley at that very moment and kiss her but he knew that things just couldn't go back to the way they once were, not now, not ever.

Nathan watched as Peyton and Haley splashed around having fun. He also watched how two guys made their way over to them. This didn't sit well with Nathan.

Lucas followed Nathan's gaze, "I guess you're not the only one to notice how hot your wife looks". Nathan looked at his brother with a jealous look and back at his wife.

"My name's Peyton and this is my friend Haley," Peyton smiled as they shook hands with the two guys.

"I'm Scott and this is my friend Matt, we're lifeguards here, you two need rescuing?" The girls looked at one another and laughed, "Maybe some other time," Haley giggled

"You got a cute laugh," Scott told Haley looking her right in the eye

"What's with the ring? You married or something?" Scott asked her

"Um actually-"Haley began to speak but Peyton cut her off "She's actually single, her grandma gave her the ring when she was little and told her never to take it off until the day she got married"

"Traditional girl, I like that" Scott winked at Haley as Haley could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She hoped that people would think it was sun and not the embarrassment she felt at that very moment

Scott placed his hands on Haley small waist, "You got a perfect frame, how is it that a girl as hot as you is single?"

"She just got out of a relationship, now we're both looking for new ones" Peyton smiled at the two guys

"I cannot believe Peyton and Haley are finding hot boys without me!" Brooke declared not believing her best friend would be so selfish

"Hi, I'm still here you know," Lucas told her

"Oh boyfriend, you know I love you," Brooke smiled kissing Lucas on the cheek

"I don't like how he's touching her man" Nathan told his brother

"Well Nathan, she's not your property" Lucas responded

Nathan began to walk towards where Haley was. "Nate, what are you doing?" Lucas quickly followed behind his brother

"She's still my wife! I'm not going to let some jerks touch her like that, I'm the only guy who should be touching her" Nathan shouted back to his brother

"This isn't good" Lucas told Brooke who was behind him, trying to keep up

Nathan walked into the conversation about Haley's tattoo

"I love a girl with a tattoo, what's the 23 for though?" Scott asked not paying attention to Nathan who suddenly appeared

"The tattoo stands for me, her husband" Nathan snapped Scott

"Husband?" Scott looked at Peyton and Haley puzzled

"Oh boy, this isn't good" Peyton quietly whispered

"I'm Scott," Scott introduced himself to Nathan

Brooke laughed, "Haley has something for Scotts man"

Lucas nudged her gently

"Look I'm sorry man, I didn't know" Scott gently tapped Matt's shoulder and the two guys walked away. "But if you girls are ever interested, you know where to find us" Scott shouted smiling back at them

"Telling people your single now?" Nathan quickly snapped at Haley

"Excuse me-"Haley snapped back

"Look, Nathan it's my fault, I told him that she was single" Peyton quickly jumped in trying to save Haley

"No Peyton, I got it!" Haley stopped her. "Who the hell do you think you are? You tell me that you want me to move on and forget about you and now that I'm just talking to another guy you fly in here trying to take charge of everything and acting like I'm yours?

"You are mine" Nathan told her

"No! I belong to me" Haley told him while pointing her finger to her heart, "Nobody else, not anymore." Haley calmly told him. She wasn't going to cry; she just turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! I really appreciate the kind comments and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story.**

Haley collected her things from the beach as the rest of her friends caught up to her

Brooke watched Haley grab all her things, "Where do you think your going?"

Haley stopped, making eye contact with her friend, "I'm leaving Brooke, I'm going home, I'll see you there"

"Hales, don't go," Lucas pleaded "Come on, just have some fun"

"Fun? How can I have some fun when my confusing husband makes life so difficult?" Haley shouted looking directly at Nathan

"Look Haley-" Nathan began

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off.

"I'm sick and tired of your mind games Nathan. You kill me with telling me that we're done and that I should forget about you but then when I talk to a guy, not even as flirting or to be a potential boyfriend, you go ballistic. I don't know what you want from me anymore" Haley sounded defeated and hurt

Nathan as well as the others could hear and see the defeat in Haley's voice and actions. Maybe it had finally pushed her over the top.

"I love you so much, Nathan, but I'm not going to continue to fight for someone who doesn't want to fight for our love. At this point, I don't even know what your feelings are anymore. I hate this, Nathan, but maybe you were right, maybe loves not enough." A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't want that to happen but at the moment, she didn't have much choice.

Brooke hugged her friend and helped Haley gather their things. "We're going home, we'll have a girls night in" Brooke smiled at her friend

"Luke, you can come too, you're just about my most favorite guy out there" Haley smiled at her best friend who walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'll be there, you count on it" he winked at her.

The three girls made their way to Brooke's car, knowing that a good day had just been ruined. The sun seemed to go away and the waves had gotten louder.

Lucas and Nathan drove home in silence. Lucas looked over at his brother who was staring down at the chain around his neck.

"What you thinking about?" Lucas asked his little brother

Nathan looked at Lucas and sighed, "Did you see the look man, she's really given up on us"

"Well can you blame her? Nate man, you told her to move on, you told her to forget about you and your marriage, you had to have known that those words were going to kill her" Lucas looked straight ahead at the traffic before him

"I know, I'm an idiot but I guess I didn't expect her to move on so fast"

Lucas felt bad for his brother, "Man I don't think she was moving on, she was just talking to some guys who walked up to her. But Nate, you got so jealous from seeing her speak to another guy, could you honestly handle seeing her with another guy other then yourself?"

Nathan looked at his brother with saddened eyes, Lucas was right; he couldn't see Haley with anyone but himself

"You need to help me man, I need to get Haley back"

Lucas looked over at his brother with confusion, "You know if you would have come to this conclusion about two weeks ago, we wouldn't be in this situation"

"Yea I know, but are you going to help me or what?" asked Nathan

"Of course I'm going to help you bro"

"Thanks man" Nathan stuck out his fist for his brother to hit

The girls sat on the couch talking with Lucas and pigging out on junk food

"Any guy would kill to be me right now" he stated throwing a popcorn kernel into his mouth

"Well then I guess you should count your blessings" Haley said sarcastically

"Hales, I don't mean to get into this topic but are you okay?" his eyes were full of concern for his friend

"Yea, I'm okay. I just wish he wasn't so confusing. You know guys, I love him so much and I want nothing more then to be with him again but he changes his mind like he changes his socks and I can't deal with that because at this very moment, I don't think Nathan knows what he wants exactly, so I think that we both need to take some time apart and do what he said, move on and then if we're meant to be, it'll happen again."

Haley was full of determination. She was tired of always having the rug pulled from underneath her. It had been 5 months since she had returned home from the tour and in those 5 months, Nathan had made her life a living hell but avoiding her, telling her he hated her, telling her to move on and then growing jealous when someone tried to talk to her.

"So what you're saying is that you want Nathan to fight for you?" Peyton asked

"No, it doesn't work. When I fight for him, he's not willing to fight back and now the tables are turned. He came up with the idea of moving on, and although I have no intention of moving on, I just think being alone is what I need right now" Haley declared

Brooke smiled at her friend's strength, "You're so strong, it's inspiring"

"I learned a lot these past few months," she smiled at Brooke giving her a thankful wink

Lucas also smiled at Haley, he was proud of her for being so determined and strong but this made his job way harder now. How on earth was he going to help his brother when Haley's new decision was his brothers' idea. Damn Nathan, Lucas thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone for their sweet comments! I really appreciate them :)**

About a week had passed since the last time Haley had seen or spoken to Nathan. It killed her not to see him but not seeing him only made her stronger.

"Wake up!" Haley shouted as she smacked Brooke across the butt causing her to wake up

"What do you want? Brooke asked annoyed, pulling the pillow over her ears not to hear Haley's voice

"I want you to wake up, we're going shopping" Haley stated excitedly

"For what?" Brooke's voice was muffled from the pillow still over her head

"Luke's party, we got to look good"

Brooke shot up, causing the pillow to fall on the floor. "Haley James Scott, wants to go shopping for a party? Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "I was just looking through my things and everything I own, I've worn with Nathan around and stuff. I just thought it's time for a change"

Brooke nodded, "Change is good but like couldn't we do this later on today?"

"Nope!" Haley declared

Brooke threw herself back into bed

"Brooke Davis, do not make me come there and smack you again" Haley threatened

"I actually can get used to those smacks, they're kinky, sorta a turn on" Brooke winked at Haley

"Oh gross," Haley laughed. "Hurry up!"

Brooke watched as her friend left the room, she was glad that Haley was sticking to her guns and being strong and independent.

At the beach house, Nathan and Lucas were getting ready for the party that they already knew was going to be the party of the summer

"Remember the plan, you gotta make it seem like you've invited yourself," Lucas reminded his brother while placing the multicolored cups on the counter

"I got it, although it's weird that I'm inviting myself to my own beach house but whatever," Nathan agreed, getting the alcohol ready

"I can't wait to see Haley," Nathan's smile grew

"Yea well I gotta tell you man, she's pretty determined to do what you asked"

"How determined?" Nathan asked a little worried

"I told you what she said, she's not sure if she wants to actually move on to somebody else but she's done fighting for you." Lucas felt bad telling this to his brother but Nathan had to hear it from someone and Lucas felt that it would be better from his own brother.

"Well I'm not giving up on us," Nathan was more serious then he had ever been

Lucas laughed, "It's so funny how much you've both changed. First you were saying that it was done and she was the one fighting and now the tables have turned a whole 360 degree's."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Nathan questioned, a little annoyed

"I'm not on anyone's side, you're my brother Nate, but Haley's my best friend and she has been since we were kids. I'm here to help you both but right now I have to do what I think is best for the both of you," Lucas patted his brother on the back

"Which is?" Nathan asked

"You'll know, when I know," Lucas stated as he continued setting up for the party

"That is perfect!" Brooke squealed as she looked at Haley

Haley eyed Brooke as if she was crazy, "I don't know, this doesn't look like me"

"Duh, that's the point of change," Brooke smiled

"I hope your right." Haley looked at herself in the mirror once more, and took a deep breath. "This was definitely a change," she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really glad everyone is liking the story. It means alot and I really appreciate the sweet comments, they really make we want to update sooner :)**

"Tonight is going to be amazing," Lucas told his brother as they watched everyone enjoy themselves

"Where's Haley at?" Nathan asked as he looked around the room

"Did you forget that Haley's roommate is my girlfriend, Brooke Davis? She's always has to be fashionably late."

Nathan smiled, "That is true."

Brooke knocked on the bedroom room, "Come on Haley, you've been in there for over an hour, I'm usually the one who's fashionably late…now we're just pathetic late."

"What's pathetic late?" Peyton asked confused but still laughing at her friends' terms

"It's one thing to be fashionably late while the party is still getting started but if the party is good then no one pays attention to you when you walk in," Brooke explained giving Peyton a sour face

"Ready!" Haley stated as she walked out

Brooke and Peyton's jaws dropped. "I totally take that back, Haley James Hottie Scott is defiantly going to get noticed no matter how late or drunk those people are," Brooke declared still in shock

"You look fabulous!" Brooke quickly got up and hugged her friend.

"Not too much make-up?" Haley asked worried. Brooke shook her head, "It's perfect, you look amazing"

Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks," Haley let out a sigh. "Let's get this party started!"

"Nice!" Brooke shouted as she high fived both her friends

"Have you seen Haley anywhere?" Nathan continued to ask almost everyone he had seen

"Dude you're becoming pathetic," Lucas stated the obvious

"I just want to make sure our plan isn't ruined, she still thinks I'm in Charlotte right?" Nathan asked still worried that his plan wasn't going to work

"Yes, I told her you wouldn't be here, for the millionth time. You're worst then a girl, I swear" Lucas was rather annoyed

Then the room was filled with cheers and whistles. "Damn!"

Nathan looked at Lucas with a confused expression. They both went to get a better look at what the entertainment was.

As Nathan and Lucas made their way through the crowd, Nathan stopped when he caught the sight of his beautiful wife.

"Is that Haley?" Lucas asked completely speechless at the sight of his best friend.

The whistles and cheers were coming from the guys in the house when Brooke, Haley and Peyton made their entrance.

First Peyton walked through the crowd, wearing a tight formed shorts jump suit with knee high boots. Her blonde curls fell gentle on her shoulders and her make up was light.

She walked pasted the guys, "Luke, Nate," giving them a small nod and nothing more.

Brooke moved next, making her way towards Lucas. She wore a pair of jeans with stiletto shoes and a baby blue corset top that fit her frame perfectly.

"Hey Nate, hi boyfriend," she smiled as he leaned in to give Lucas a kiss. She smiled as she looked back at Haley who was being surrounded with guys

Haley pushed her way through the crowd, making her way towards the guys. She walked wearing her silver diamond open toe shoes and a red satin mini dress that hugged her body. The dress was a V-cut that opened all the way down to her stomach and was attached by a gold chain so that not too much was revealed. It was certainly not something Haley James Scott wore all the time and with the stares she was getting, everyone definitely noticed the change.

As she walked towards her friends, she gave her best friend a warm smile and a mascara filled wink to Brooke who returned the wink with a smile.

Haley made eye contact with Nathan but made sure not to talk to pay too much attention to him. She walked right past him making her way over to the counter where Peyton was already flirting with two guys.

"What did you do to her?" Lucas asked knowing his sneaky girlfriend was always up to something new.

"Surprisingly, I didn't do anything. She did it all by herself. Doesn't she look HOT," Brooke squealed excited for Haley.

"She looks more then hot," Nathan declared, downing his drink as fast as he possibly could, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Damn, Haley James is looking H-O-T"," Tim announced

Nathan gave Tim a warning look, "First of all her name is Haley James Scott and second of all, never refer to my wife as hot, do you understand me?"

"Woah, woah, Nathan chillax bro," Tim said trying to ease things up

"She's my wife and I don't want some punk like you staring at her alright? Keep your eyes to yourself before I take your eyes out for good," Nathan snapped back

Haley walked passed Nathan and Tim noticing how Tim was staring at her. "Hey Tim," she greeted him with a gentle nod not stopping but leaving the sweet scent of her perfume behind causing both guys to go nuts.

Haley smiled as she looked ahead startled when Tim suddenly appeared right beside her forgetting everything Nathan had just said to him.

Nathan went to the counter and poured a large cup of vodka and drank it in one gulp straight. All through this, he never took his gaze off of Haley who was now dancing with Tim.

"Damn he was going to kill Tim," he thought as he downed his third cup of straight vodka in the matter of 15 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously everyone, THANKSSS SOOO MUCH!! for the awesome comments :) I really appreciate them all!**

The whole night, Haley was surrounded by guys. She wasn't exactly happy about it but if she was going to someday move on, better start looking for that potential Mr. Right.

Brooke noticed how uneasy Haley was becoming as she watched her sip her drink with so many guys around her trying to touch her and making Haley feeling uncomfortable.

Haley made eye contact with Brooke and mouthed the word, "Help Me" while still putting on a fake smile.

"Okay boys, she's mine for the rest of the night," Brooke declared as she threw herself into the crowd and reached for Haley's arm, pulling her out of the madness.

"Haley James Scott, I'm proud of you, you got yourself some hotties over at that table," Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke smiled

"Truth or Dare time guys," Skills told the girls. "You in?" Brooke asked Haley

Haley looked around at the people playing, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Tim, Theresa, Nathan…Fuck Nathan?

"Why not," Haley shrugged it off with a smile

"I'm liking the new HJS," Skills smiled at Haley giving her a little wink

"Brooke, truth or dare?" Theresa asked

"Dare…duh!" Brooke laughed; she was always up to a little challenge and a little fun

Theresa thought about what to give Brooke, "Mhm, I dare you to kiss Peyton on the mouth"

Brooke looked at Peyton as they both laughed, "Oh please, like I haven't done that one before"

Brooke stood up and ran over to her friend and just lightly pecked her on the lips

"My turn," Brooke made clear as she stuck her tongue out at Theresa

Brooke looked at the table of friends, looking for a good victim. "Nathan, truth or dare?"

Nathan looked at Brooke wondering what she had planned, she was Brooke Davis, there was always a new plan in session with her. "Truth," Nathan told her while taking a big gulp of his drink

"Is it true that you don't love Haley anymore?" Brooke asked with a serious expression

"Brooke!" Haley pleaded for her friend not to go there, not tonight.

"No it's fine," Nathan told Haley. "Love is there, love will always be there, she's my wife after all"

Haley's heart began to race, how much she longed to hear those words that he loved her. It still gave her butterflies. She couldn't help but crack a little smile hoping that no one would notice.

"Lucas, truth or dare?" Nathan asked

"Truth," Lucas told his brother, ready for his little challenge

"Is it true that you used to right Mr. Peyton Sawyer on your notebooks?" Nathan asked as everyone started laughing

"Very funny Nate, no that's not true thank you very much," Lucas defended himself

"Now, I'll do Tim," Lucas chose as he stared at all the people around the table

"I'm all about the dare cause the Tim's is a dare devil!" Tim shouted making sure the whole party could hear it

Nathan rolled his eyes at his friends' outrageous sayings

Lucas just laughed it off, "I dare you to stand on top of the coffee table and moon that side of the room, now make sure you do not move until you lift up your pants, think you can handle it?"

Tim rose up from his seat, smiling, "You're talking to the guy who took a [Censored] in a golf hole"

Everyone's face turned to disgust while Tim's expression was full of pride

"Just do it Tim," Nathan told him, very disturbed

Tim walked over with his "cool" walk and nodded at the girls who sat on the couch. "Ladies," Tim smiled as he walked past them, taking a step onto the coffee table

"What are you doing?" one the girls asked, very freaked out

"You'll see," Tim winked at the girl as she looked at her friend with confusion

Tim then turned around and mooned the girls, laughing as he did it. "That's disgusting!" both girls shouted as the got up and headed for the front door

"You know you want me," Tim shouted out to them before they slammed the door. He lifted his pants and went back to the table where everyone was laughing at the fact that he actually went through with mooning two girls.

"You're sick in the head," Nathan told him

"Your just jealous because you would never be able to step up to a dare challenge," Tim threatened

Nathan got up from his seat and folded his arms across his chest, "Oh really? Is that what you think? Try me."

Haley looked up at Nathan with worry in her eyes. If anyone knew Nathan, it was her. He would do whatever he had to do to prove that he could do just about anything. It was one of his characteristics he had inherited from Dan.

"I dare you to go over to that girl and kiss her right in front of everyone, then bring her upstairs and have your way with her, that is unless your too chicken," Tim folded his arms, copying Nathan's position.

"Eh come on Tim that's not fair, don't do this Nate," Lucas looked at his brother with warning eyes.

"What's the big deal? Nathan told Haley to forget about their relationship anyways right. She won't care if he messes around with some other girl, it's not like Haley can't find another man," Tim declared winking at Haley as she returned him a look of disgust.

"Fine," Nathan walked over to the girl Tim had chosen and spun her around, making her lean again the wall as he brought his lips near hers. She smiled liking what he was doing but something held him back.

He looked at Haley whose head was down, she was playing with her cup, staring at her wedding band that sat on her finger the same way it did when they were together, telling the world that she was his.

Nathan hit his fist lightly on the wall, he didn't want to back up on his dare but he also didn't feel right kissing another girl who wasn't Haley.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," he told the girl whose eyes were closed waiting for their lips to crash into one another

Nathan walked past the table, grabbing his cup and taking the full bottle of vodka with him outside.

Haley let out a huge sigh of relief, she was hoping that it wouldn't bother her but she couldn't help but feel so happy that he didn't go on with kissing the random girl.

"Thanks for ruining the game, Tim," Brooke said standing up as everyone followed.

"Let's do something else, just without Tim" Brooke told her two best friend and boyfriend.

"Amen to that!" Haley laughed as they walked away leaving Tim at the table all alone

Nathan sat on the beach, there was only a drop left in the tall bottle of vodka. Nathan has drank all of it in the matter of twenty minutes, all by himself.

He watched as people walked by him, the world around him turned and the waves sounded like someone was knocking his head against a door. He was clearly drunk and unaware of what was going on around him.

"Hey you," the tall brunette sat down beside him. "I thought maybe we could share that kiss that you were going to give me before," she smiled.

Nathan looked at her, picturing Haley. He smiled, it was what he wanted, he wanted nothing more to kiss Haley and be with her and in his drunken state, he thought that this was Haley he was talking to.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Nathan asked drinking the last drop in his cup

"I was never, baby," she told him while caressing his cheek. "I want you," the brunette grabbed his face, turning him to face her and crashed her lips into his letting herself loose all control.

Nathan cupped her face, thinking it was Haley and letting himself get lost into the kiss. He released, looking her in the eye and smiling, "Let's go to the master bedroom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks alot for the kind reviews, they really mean alot to me. **

**I hope you all don't hate me after reading this chapter...think positive :) **

An hour passed since Nathan had stormed out on his own. Haley had gotten worried about where he had disappeared to. She was secretly eyeing the room trying to look for him and making excuses to go to the bathroom every so often to see if she would run into him.

"Has anyone seen Nathan?" Haley asked worried

"Not since he left during the game, why?" Lucas questioned his friend

"Um, seeing him do that tonight really put something into perspective for me. He really does love me and I love him and I want us to be together again." Haley looked at Lucas' smiling as his face lit up in happiness

"Then go get him, Haley James Scott" Brooke shouted as she winked at her

Haley smiled as she got up and began to look for Nathan. She first went outside but found only a couple arguing, throwing drinks at one another. She really hoped that was not what she and Nathan looked like that day at the beach.

She went back inside and headed upstairs. When she reached the top, she saw the hallway with three bedrooms.

She went to the first one and opened it, "Opps," she shouted in shock as she had walked while a couple were making out.

She tried the door on the opposite side, "My bad!" she told the people who were kissing on the bed not even caring that she had just walked in

Then came the master bedroom. She closed her eyes, "Please don't let there be anything nasty in door number three. Just be my husband," Haley whispered as she wished.

Haley opened the door gasping at what she saw. There in front of her eyes were two people actually having sex with the door unlocked.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry!" Haley shouted

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the brunette shouted back

"I'm really sorry, I was just looking for my husb-" Haley stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes. Right there in bed next to the slutty brunette was her husband.

"Nathan?" Haley asked hurt and full of pain. She slammed the door behind her, running out of the house. She got into Brooke's car and quickly drove home.

"Was that Haley?" Peyton asked her friends

"Nah, I doubt it, she and Nathan are probably upstairs getting it on!" Brooke laughed as she lifted her eyebrows

Brooke was partially right; Nathan was upstairs getting it on, but it wasn't with his wife, Haley.

Haley got home and slammed the door behind her covering her mouth with her hands as she slid down falling to the ground crying hysterically.

"How could you?" she yelled, holding herself. "How could you do this to us?"

She crawled into her room that she shared with Brooke and picked up the picture of her and Nathan on their wedding day. She threw it across the room making it slam across the wall, causing the glass to shatter in many pieces.

"I hate you!" she cried out. "I…hate…you!" she fell to the ground, hugging her knees.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know...I actually went there with making Nathan do that but I promise things will be better. **

**But seriously thanks to all of you soooooo much! I really appreciate everyone's reviews, they definitly make me wanna update right away! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

The last person finally left the beach house, leaving only Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Tim, Nathan and 'Haley', so everyone thought anyways.

Brooke began to quickly creep up the stairs

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas asked in confusion

"I'm sneaking up on them," Brooke quietly began to continue walk up the stairs

"Leave them alone, Brooke," Peyton told her friend as she laughed at how crazy she was

"No! I want to see the hot make up marriage sex," Brooke winked

"You're so weird, but I gotta admit, I'm kinda interested also," Peyton giggled as she skipped to the stairs to follow Brooke.

The girls giggled their way up the stairs, "On a count to three, we'll push open the door and shout HOW'S NALEY JR COMING ALONG?" Brooke told Peyton

Peyton nodded her head in agreement, trying so hard to hold in her laughter.

"Ready? One…two…three!" the girls pushed opened the door shouting, "HOW'S NALEY JR COMING ALONG?"

Brooke gasped at the sight as Peyton shouted, "OMG."

Lucas and Tim heard the girls and quickly ran up the stairs, joining them in complete shock of the view.

In bed lay Nathan with the brunette, Clarissa.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brooke shouted startling Nathan and causing them both to wake up.

Nathan looked around, feeling more sober as he looked at his friends faces. He wondered what they were all shocked about until he turned his head and noticed the girl next to him, them both completely naked.

Nathan put his head down as he covered his face with his hands. He already knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, even bigger then telling Haley to move on.

"Wait a second Brooke, if that's not Haley, then where did she go?" Peyton asked, making eye contact with a worried Brooke.

Brooke gasped, "That girl who ran out of here, it was Haley!"

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas made eye contact as they each turned and ran down the stairs out the door. "My car's gone," Brooke explained

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Lucas shouted

They all got into Lucas' car, leaving Nathan and Clarissa in the house. They needed to find Haley.

Clarissa came out of the bathroom, going over to Nathan trying to caress his cheek again.

Nathan pushed her hand away, "Don't touch me."

"That's not what you said an hour again," Clarissa reminded him, touching his shoulders.

Nathan moved away, "It was a mistake, I was pissed out drunk, I thought you were my wife."

"Right, keep telling yourself that," Clarissa told him with a smirk across her face

Nathan laughed, "You're right, you'll never be half as good as she is in bed." Nathan finished putting on his shoe as he got up and got his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Clarissa shouted out for him

"To find my wife, you need to get out of here and forget this. You mean nothing to me." He reminded the brunette girl who stood in the bedroom

Nathan climbed into the car, placing his head down on the steering wheel. "How could he be so stupid?" he thought. He needed to find Haley and quick.

Nathan started the car, making a complete turn around and zoomed down the road.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton rushed through the door of the apartment Brooke and Haley shared.

Brooke ran into the bedroom, finding her clothes on the bed and the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Peyton joined her in the room

Peyton turned the picture around, "Look, she must have seen Nathan and Clarissa"

"This isn't good, Peyton," Brooke said with a worried expression

Lucas ran into the room, "She's gone!" he told his girlfriend and friend while lifting up to show them her letter

The girls looked at one another as Lucas looked down, all three of them feeling helpless.

Nathan rushed through the door, "Haley!" he shouted

He met with Lucas and the girl in the bedroom, noticing the broken picture and his wedding picture in Peyton's hand.

"She's gone, Nate" Lucas told his brother, showing him the letter.

Nathan looked away, letting the tears sting his eyes as Brooke and Peyton looked up at Lucas.

Brooke walked over to Lucas hugging him tightly. One of her best friends was gone and she wasn't sure if she would ever come back. Brooke sobbed in his shoulder, "Shh pretty girl," Lucas whispered, "It will be okay, we'll find her," he assured his girlfriend as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, Lucas, I want you to know that. You're the only one for me and you always will be, don't ever leave me!" she told him and she tightened their hug.

Lucas ran his fingers through her hair, "I'll never leave you pretty girl, I love you too much to do that. Just make sure you never leave me," Lucas told her wanting the reassurance that she would never leave him.

"I'll never leave you," she told him, going on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips.

Haley sat in the Coach bus, looking out the window as the tears fell from her eyes. In her purse, stuck out her bus ticket that said From Tree Hill to Atlanta.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks so much for the amazing reviews everyone! i really appreciate each and every one of them :)**

**I'm going to appologize in advance, this chapter is a bit short, I've just been really busy with studying for exams and work. **

The bus pulled up as Haley got her bag and walked off, noticing the big RV parked, waiting for her.

Lydia and Jimmy waved their hands as Haley smiled and ran over to her parents who greeted her with a warm hug.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry things are happening like this," Lydia hugged her daughter tighter, trying to take some of the pain away. As she released, she looked at her daughter and wiped her tears away, "Things will be better honey, you'll see."

"You're mothers right and besides you can stay with us as long as you like," her father reassured her.

"I'm so happy to see you guys, thanks for letting me come and stay with you," Haley explained as she boarded the bus, her parents following behind her.

Lucas read the letter out loud as everyone sat around the kitchen table

"Brooke, Lucas and Peyton," he began reading.

"I'm sorry to leave like this but with the experience I just had to face; this seems to be the best way for now. I need to go somewhere to clear my head and forget all about Nathan and the brunette. I finally thought we were going to be together again when he didn't kiss her and of course, my wishful thinking just came back to bite me in the butt. It was horrible walking in on Nathan in bed with another woman; it's something that I can't tolerate. I thought I would be okay with it but I'm not, I still love him and my heart will never be with any other man but him." Lucas took a breath as Nathan looked away, fighting the tears.

Lucas continued, "Brooke, I love you so much, you've become a great friend. I will send money to you every month, for however long I stay away; I want to thank you for everything and I'll call you once everything is settled. Luke, you are and always be my best friend not matter what. I want to thank you for sticking by me through everything. I will call you as soon as I get somewhere stable and find out what I'm going to do. Peyton, I love you girlie, thanks for everything and you'll be hearing from me. I love you all and I promise to keep in touch once I begin to understand why things happen the way they do. Till we meet again, Haley."

Lucas placed the letter down, fighting back his own tears.

"Where could she have gone?" Brooke asked. "We need to find her."

"I need to find her," Nathan stated

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Lucas snapped. "You're the reason why she's gone in the first place."

"Don't put the blame on me when-"

"Guys! Fighting isn't going to bring Haley back," Peyton declared, breaking up the fight between the brothers. "We need to get her back and we need to do it together."

"She's right," Brooke agreed

"I think I may have an idea of where she went," Nathan quickly shot up.

"Where?" Lucas asked

"Atlanta, to see her parents. I gotta get there," Nathan quickly began to gather his keys.

"Do you really think it's a good idea that you go? Shouldn't one of us go?" Lucas asked his brother

Nathan shook his head, "She's my wife, it's my mistake. I'm going o get her back."

"I'm coming with you!" Lucas stated

"Me too," Brooke joined in

"Yea I want to come too," Peyton declared

"No! You guys need to stay here just in case she comes back or calls or something," Nathan told them

"Well I'm coming, she may not want to see you which can make things a lot messier," Lucas told his brother. He wasn't going to take no for an answer

"Fine, whatever. Let's go get my wife!" Nathan stated, determined to come back to Tree Hill with Haley.

Haley sat in the bedroom, lying on her mothers lap as Lydia stroked her hair just like she did when Haley was younger.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake," her mom tried to find the right words to comfort her.

"Mom, seeing him in bed with another girl was like watching someone you love stab you right in the heart. The pain I felt, mom it's horrible. I thought he loved me, he said always and forever!" Haley shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks, wetting her mom's pants.

"I know it hurts Haley Bob, the pain will soon disappear, trust me," Lydia continued to stroke her daughter's hair back

Haley closed her eyes, "I don't think the pain I feel will ever go away."

Lydia bent over and cupped her daughter's face and she hugged her

"Mom."

"Mhm," Lydia answered

"I'm not going back, I can't stand to see Nathan with someone else and this is all too much for me to handle. The best thing for me is to never go back and start my life fresh somewhere else, forgetting about Tree Hill all together," Haley explained to her mom, her expression as serious as the day she told her mom that she and Nathan wanted to get married.

Lydia closed her eyes, letting out a breath. She feared for her daughter and her daughter's heart. She knew Haley wouldn't be happy unless she was with Nathan but with the pain that Haley was feeling she knew it wasn't going to be easy for them to get back together. At the moment, Lydia wasn't even sure if seeing her daughter with her son in law was even an option. Lydia feared that Haley would never feel happiness ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow, I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews! They really mean alot, and I love to read what you all have to say about the story. **

**Sorry it's taken this long to update, I've been pretty busy but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

Nathan drove down twenty four hours straight. He and Lucas switched placed every four hours. He was determined to get to Haley and soon.

"Hurry the hell up!" Nathan shouted, waking up Lucas.

Lucas rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "What's happening?"

"The damn traffic won't move!" Nathan said, glancing at his half awake brother.

Lucas yawned once again as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard flashing 5:23. Of course traffic wasn't going to move, it was rush hour at this time.

"Just when we're getting close too," Nathan hit the steering wheel

"Nate, you don't even know if she's here, so I wouldn't be getting my hopes up so high," Lucas told his brother

"She's here, I know it," Nathan told his brother, rather sure of himself

"She's my best friend, for all we know, she's in Tree Hill hiding out somewhere," Lucas stated

"She's my wife, I think I would know how she is," Nathan argued.

Nathan looked at his brother apologetically. "Look I don't wanna fight on who knows her more, I just want to get to her okay."

Lucas half smiled at his brother as he nodded. He understood that Nathan's mind was on one thing and one thing only, Haley.

Things were beginning to look for Haley. It was her second day with her parents and she was all smiles, although most of them were forced.

Haley had turned a new leaf, she had deleted Nathan's number out of her phone, taken off her wedding ring and put it away and deleted all of their pictures off of her phone.

She finally began to unpack the few bags she brought with her. One thing she knew for sure was that she needed a new wardrobe. Clothes she had never worn with Nathan around her.

Almost every outfit of hers reminded her of some moment with Nathan. The red dress she wore the night he surprised her for their one month wedding anniversary, the blue top that didn't stay on long because they made love in the rain, the black jeans that she wore when they relaxed on the grass together, holding hands and kissing every minute.

She vowed that as soon as she began to work to afford a whole new wardrobe, she would go out and buy a new one that would define the new Haley James…or at the moment, Haley James Scott.

Nathan parked his Honda civic in front of the large RV. He sat in the car, turned off the engine and stared straight ahead.

"We're here," Lucas told his brother who clearly knew that since he had driven there.

"What if she's not here Luke? Where could she be?" Nathan asked, worried.

"Well we won't go there until we know for certain that she's not in that RV with her parents," Lucas told his brother.

Nathan took a deep breath, "Okay, here goes nothing."

The brothers got out of the car, slowly walking up to the door of the RV and knocking on the window.

Nathan looked at his brother as he noticed his mother in law looking through the blinds. He wasn't sure how to explain the look in her eyes.

Lydia opened the door, letting herself out before letting the boys in.

She smiled as she stepped down, hugged Nathan tightly. "My son in law, how are you?" she asked, hugged him

"Hey Mrs. James," replied Nathan, he wasn't sure how they were on a personal level.

"Lucas Scott, my other son, get over here!" she yelled as she hugged Lucas tightly. Since he and Haley had been best friend for so long, she always thought of him as a son, just like Karen thought of Haley as a daughter.

"Look, Mrs. James-" Nathan began

"I believe I'm still your mother in law, enough with the Mrs. James," she told Nathan smiling

Nathan smiled at Lydia's kindness. He just hoped that Haley was the same way.

"I assume you're here for Haley," Lydia asked staring at the two boys. "You hungry?"

Lucas smiled, "We're starving!"

"But, we're here to see Haley," Nathan finished, staring at his brother.

"Now if I was a normal mother, I'd tell you she wasn't here. But I like you Nathan Scott and I know no matter what my daughter says, she still loves you"

Nathan smiled at Lydia's words but was interrupted when Haley came storming outside calling for her mother until she saw her best friend and husband.

Haley looked at the two boys, wide eyed and shocked. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, arms crossed

"Hey Lydia, how bout that food?" Lucas asked, trying to give Nathan and Haley some privacy.

"Oh yea, come this way. Jimmy is going to be so happy to see you," Lydia smiled as she and Lucas made they're way into the RV leaving Nathan and Haley outside to talk.

"Are you going to answer me?" Haley asked without moving. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find my wife," Nathan responded as gently as possible

"Wife?" Haley laughed at the word. "That's funny because about a day ago, you didn't know the definition of wife," she responded coldly.

Nathan looked down, ashamed of what he did.

"Look Haley, it was a huge mistake," he tried to convince her

Haley rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, it was a mistake when you kissed her, brought her to your room, took off one another's clothes, and had sex, right Nathan."

"Haley I was drunk out of my mind," Nathan lightly shouted

Haley didn't care much for his explanation, "Oh right, so let me guess it was a mistake that you went to grab that bottle of vodka too?"

"Haley-" Nathan began

Haley interrupted, "-No, I'll tell you what was a mistake, it was a mistake for me trying to fight for you, trying to fight for our love when you didn't put any effort into it. It was a mistake that I loved you with my whole heart and soul."

She continued with tears in her eyes, "It was a mistake that I didn't forget about you when you told me too and now it's a mistake that you came all the way."

"Haley, don't say that," Nathan begged

"I'm done…I'm done with you, with Tree Hill, I'm just finished with it all," Haley told him, defeated, letting the last tear fall from her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**thankkksss sooo much to all of you!!! I really appreciate everyone's comments, they really mean alot :) **

"I'm done…I'm done with you, with Tree Hill, I'm just finished with it all," Haley told him, defeated, letting the last tear fall from her cheek.

"Well I'm not done with you, I'm not done with us, and I'm not going anywhere until you're in that car right beside me," Nathan told her

Haley looked him in the eye; she could tell he was serious about what he was saying. "Well I'm not going anywhere."

"Yea that's what you said the last time and that didn't exactly go so well did it? Here you are, in Atlanta when you live in Tree Hill. You leave, leaving a note saying that you're gone? So much for you not going anywhere, huh?" Nathan stated

"Well excuse me for not wanting to watch my husband in bed with another woman," Haley said

"Funny cause my wife told me that we should move on, someone who tells you to move on shouldn't be upset," Nathan fought

"Is that why you drove those guys away at the beach? You were the one who told me to move on first," Haley fought back

Nathan put his head down but quickly brought it up, looking her in the eye and with a soft voice said, "Well it was harder then I thought."

Haley looked at him with saddened eyes, "I know, imagine how I felt, I had to catch you in bed with another women."

"I know and I'm so sorry Hales," Nathan tried to move closer to her but she stepped back, paining Nathan.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Nathan, I loved you with every fiber of my being, who knew someone our age could feel that type of love but I did, with you. I thought that for sure in a few months, we'd work out our differences and be together again, happy and in love"

"We still can be," Nathan interrupted

"No. We can't. Nathan you slept with another woman. You got so mad at me for talking to another guy when you SLEPT with someone else. You broke your vows," Haley told him

"Like you didn't?" Nathan responded

Haley looked at Nathan, shocked and offended by his question

"You didn't kiss Chris and leave to go on tour with him? You broke our vows long before I did! You're the reason we're even in this situation." Nathan yelled

"Then why are you here? Just go! You go your way and I'll go mine and we'll forget about one another, once and for all." Haley yelled back

"I can't do that," Nathan told her gently

"Why not?" Haley asked

"Because I love you, Haley James Scott. I'm in love with you and I always will be. You're my forever, and my always and I want us to work together to make our marriage work. I'm giving up on us, I love you too much to just let you walk away, you're the one for me. Without you Hales, I'm nothing. I love you, always and forever," Nathan told Haley, making her heart flutter.

"Nathan, we can't just forget everything that's happened." Haley told him

"Yes we can, we'll start here." Nathan told her as he grabbed her and pulled her to him, crashing his lips into hers, losing himself in her.

Haley tried to released but her heart wouldn't let her. I just felt too right; in his arms was where she belonged.

They released looking at one another straight in the eye, both breathless. Nathan smiled as Haley caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Haley," Nathan told her as he tightened his hold on her.

Haley looked down before looking him back in the eye and whispering, "I love you too."

Nathan smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, both of them forgetting everything that had happened within the past few months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks alot for the reviews :) I really appreciate them. The time has come, this is the last chapater of this story but I will be posting another shortly...hope u all enjoy!! **

Back in Tree Hill, Peyton and Brooke sat on the couch in Brooke and Haley's apartment, looking around at the pictures of them with Haley, wondering if they would ever see her again.

"I miss Haley," Peyton pouted as she looked at Brooke

Brooke rubbed her shoulder, comforting her. "I miss Lucas! Do you know it's been 48 hours since I've kissed him? I just broke a Brooke David record."

Peyton looked over at Brooke and couldn't help but laugh as she playfully hit her.

Brooke smiled, "Oh okay, I miss the girl too, a lot actually."

The girls sat on the couch, continuing to look at the wall. "I wonder if they've found her?" asked Peyton

"I'm sure they have, I'm sure Lucas will call soon," Brooke stated.

Just as Brooke said that, her cell phone began to ring. "Speaking of the devil," she smiled as she looked at Peyton. "Hello?" she asked

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said over the phone

"Hi boyfriend!" Brooke shouted excitedly. "I miss you," she told him.

"Me too pretty girl," he told her. "Listen can you do me a favor and check your mail box, I asked someone to leave something in there for you."

Brooke got excited, "Like a present?"

"Not exactly," he told her. Brooke's smiled faded fast away but only for a short minute.

Brooke made her way to the door as she continued talking to Lucas. "Well I didn't hear anyone coming and Peyton and I have been in this apartment all damn-" Brooke couldn't finished her sentence as she began to scream once she had opened the door.

In front of her stood Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

Brooke quickly closed the phone and screamed as she grabbed Haley and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever leave us again!" Brooke told her as she squeezed the life out of Haley.

Haley smiled as she returned the hug. She was then greeted by Peyton who jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door to give Haley a hug. "We've missed you!" she told her.

Haley laughed, "Girls it's only been two days."

"Two very long days! You're our best friends Haley; not talking to you for an hour drives us nuts. It's how best friends are," Brooke told her as she shrugged a little.

"Well I'm glad you girls feel that way cause I missed you both like crazy," Haley told them as they all giggled and hugged once more.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but when I opened that door, Nathan had his arm around you…does that mean?-" Brooke asked biting her bottom lip

Haley looked at Nathan as they both smiled, "Yeah, Nathan and I are getting back together again."

Brooke screamed for the tenth time. "Oh I'm so happy for the two of you, it's about time you both came to your sense!"

"Yea I'm the one who had to hear them making out the whole time," Lucas told everyone.

Brooke laughed, "Good, now it's time to move on from the kissing," she winked over at Haley.

"I already got that covered, Brooke," Haley reassured her giving her a little wink back

"Nice! That's my girl," Brooke giggled as she threw her arms around Haley, shouting for everyone to get over there for a group hug.

Nathan looked over to Haley and smiled at her. Things were definitely going to be better from now on. Together they would make their marriage work and they would build the family they always talked about having one day. They would never bring up the past ever again. They would start their marriage out fresh and be together always and forever.

_~The End~_


End file.
